Titanic
by ravenloganx3
Summary: [AU] Rachelle and Gar, members of different social classes, fall in love on the ship of dreams. Based on the movie. R&R!
1. Titanic

**April 10, 1912**

Rachelle Angelina Roth stepped out of the Renualt, taking in the beauty that was _Titanic. _She was a gorgeous young woman at the age of seventeen, and had long brown hair that shined slightly purple in the light. She had dark blue eyes and sharp cheek bones. Rachelle was a first class woman; she wore a long white and purple dress with a purple feathery hat. Her view was obstructed by her hat, so she looked upwards with cool appraisal.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania," she announced, gracefully making her way to the ship. A tall man, about thirty, stepped out from the other side of the Renualt. He was wearing a black dress-suit and had an arrogant look on his face. His dark hair was slicked back and he held a cane in his hand. This was Malchior Hockley, heir to the Hockley fortune, and due to marry Rachelle after they were docked in New York.

"You can blase about some things Rachelle, but not _Titanic_. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxorious," said Malchior "Mal" Hockley. Mal spun around and offered his hand to Angelina, Rachelles mother, as she trounced out of the Renualt as well. She was about forty years old with sharp cheekbones like her daughter. Her dark red hair was pinned into an elaborate knot atop her head and was wearing an elegant green gown with matching hat. Her husband had died a few years ago in a factory accident in Philidelphia.

"Your daughter is not hard to impress, Angelina," muttered Mal, "mind your step." He indicated to a puddle on the gravel and grasped her elbow as she stepped over it.

Angelina gazed at the _Titanic_, "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."

Mal raised his eyebrows and began speaking with pride and knowledge, "It is unsinkable. God Himself couldn't sink this ship." Behind Mal two maids and Mal's personal servant, Wilson Slade started accompanying the threesome to the ship.

A Porter turned to Mal, "Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, round that way.." He was cut off as Mal handed him a five pound note. The porter looked at him wide-eyed.

Mal sneered, "I put my good faith in you, good sir."

The Porter nodded and added, "Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir." Mal reached into his pocket and checked his pocket watch. He indicated to the first class entrance.

"We'd better hurry. This way ladies," announced Mal as he turned around and strutted towards the entrance. Rachelle and Angelina were right behind him, as a steerage man ran into his side. Mal's countenance turned to one of anger.

"Steerage swine. Apparently missed his annual bath."

Angelina gave him a calming look, "Honestly, Mal, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family."

Mal smiled cockily, "All part of my charm, Angelina, all part of my charm. At any rate, it was my darling fiancee's beauty rituals that made us late."

Rachelle glared at him, placing her manicured hands on her curvy hips, "You told me to change."

Mal brushed off her glare and said, "I couldn't let you wear black on a sailing day sweetpea! It's bad luck, you know."

"I felt like black," muttered Rachelle, reluctantly following Mal and her mother onto the ship.

Mal tutted, "Here I've pulled every string I could to book us on the grandest ship in history, in her most luxorious suites..and you act as if you're going to your execution." Mal ushered her forwards and she entered with a sense of dread.

* * *

Garfield Logan smiled at his pal, Victor Stone. Garfield was a twenty year old artist, with messy blond hair that constantly got in his emerald eyes, and a smile that would leave any woman weak in the knees. Gar knew what life was going to throw at him; Gar had been living on his own since he was 15, when his parents died. He was also poor, lucky he even had the chance of getting on the _Titanic _thanks to the poker game he was playing.

His buddy Victor was about twenty-three and traveled all over the UK until he met Garfield. Victor was a dark skinned man with no hair, and was heavily built. His voice was deep and anyone could trust him. Gar was currently very confident in his hand, but he didn't want the other players to know that. Obviously his opponents were angry, for he could understand their Swedish conversation.

"You stupid fishhead. I can't believe you bet our tickets!" shouted the one man, Olaf. Gar grinned.

"You lost our money. I'm just trying to get it back. Now shut up and take a card," hissed Sven, the other man. Gar held in a chuckle at their argument.

"Hit me again, Sven," Gar jaunted, as he took the card and slipped it into his hand.Victor nervously licked his lips as he refused a card. He glanced at the pot: numerous bills and coins and two third-class tickets to _Titanic_. Gar grinned as he heard the final whistle blowing for boarding.

"The moment of truth boys. Somebody's life's about to change," Gar said. He watched as Victor put his hand down, admitting defeat. Olaf and Sven did as well, while Gar kept his hand close, "Let's see..Vic's got niente. Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh, two pair."

Gar hummed and glanced at Victor, "Sorry Vic."

"What sorry? Whadya have? You lose my money?" he started muttering angrily under his breath.

"No, sorry you're not gonna see your Mama again for a long time," Gar dramatically slapped his hand down on the table with a smirk,"'Cause you're going to America! Full house, boys!"

Victor grinned so wide it looked as if his face would split in two, "Yeahhhh!" Victor jumped out of his seat and started shoveling the prize into his gloved hands.

Gar turned to Olaf and Sven, "Sorry boys. Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and," he turned to Vic, "we're going to.."

They both grinned and shouted, "America!" As Gar and Vic collected thier winnings Olaf curled his hand into a fist. Gar backed away holding his hands up in fear of getting beaten. Unexpectedly, Olaf slammed his fist into Sven, starting a full out bar brawl.

Gar grinned and kissed the tickets and began singing, "Goin' home...to the land 'o the free and the home of the real hot-dogs! On the _TITANIC! _We're ridin' in high-style now! We're practically goddamned royalty!

"Ya see? It's my destiny. Like I told ya man, I'm goin' to America! To be a millionaire!" shouted Vic, smiling. Then he added to the pubkeeper, "I'm going to America!"

The pubkeeper shook his head, "No, mate. Titanic's going to America. In five minutes."

Gar's mouth dropped, "Shit, Vic! Come on!" They both grabbed their bags and stuffed the rest of their winnings into their pockets, "Come _on_!" They both started running grinning at the crowd in the pub, yelling their goodbyes. Gar and Vic sprinted towards the pier, everything they owned on their backs. They dodged through piles of luggage and around groups of people until they get to the pier.

Gar stood open-mouthed as he gaped at the size of _Titanic_. Vic noticed Gar wasn't coming and he grabbed him around his scrawny neck, pulling him along. Together they continued their treck to the third-class deck. Right as they got there the officer began detaching the ramp. Gar and Vic jumped the meter-long gap and hopped aboard.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or _Titanic_. I got the script off IMDB if you were wondering. I tried to keep it as much like the movie as possible, sorry if this was a bit boring. Just trying to get it started. **

**Erm, obviously Rose is Rachelle. I actually wanted it to be pronounced Ray-Chell because I thought that Raven and Rachel were too modern. The same with Rachelle's mom, Angelina. I thought Angela was too modern as well.**

**Gar is Jack and I thought I would use Vic as Fabrizio, although Vic isn't Italian. I'll just leave the Italian bits out. So review, I'm going to be working on the next chapter tonight and I'll post it soon, yeah?**


	2. Angels

**Wow, thanks everyone for the amazing reviews! I am soo upset right now because I wrote the entire second chapter on in the edit box, and when I hit Save Changes, there was an error! It completely deleted my almost 3000 words! I hope this chapter suffices because I am trying to put as much as I did in the last chapter. I am writing this in wordpad so doesn't erase it again!**

**If I haven't replied to your review yet, I will. Just not in the chapter..I think it wastes too much space.**

**Also I have been getting that I should mix it up a bit and not keep it the same as the movie. I understand where you're coming from but I really want to keep them into characters from _Titanic _and from the movie. And this fic really is the movie, written out, with Raven and Beast Boy as the main characters. I just wanted to set a base chapter too, you know? **

**In this chapter you will meet the _Titanic _alter-ego's of Robin, Batman and Starfire. Even Kid Flash makes an appearance! **

**There will be a poll at the end of this chapter...please respond, and review! Your opinions really matter, I take them into consideration.**

**Enough rambling, lets get on with it, yeah?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF TEEN TITANS OR TITANIC.

* * *

**

Gar grinned madly as he and Vic ran down the corridor. Vic jumped in the air and whooped as Gar laughed, and his eyes sparkled.

"We are the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" hollered Gar as they found a spot on the third class railing.

"Yeah man, this is the chance of a lifetime, you know that?" grinned Vic, grasping the railing tight.

Gar nodded and turned to the scrambling crowd watching the _Titanic _pull away from the dock. The mooring lines dropped into the water as the _Titanic _began her maiden voyage. Gar began waving to random people in the crowd, and blowing kisses to them. Vic turned to him confused.

"You know somebody?" he asked, indicating to Gar's hearty goodbyes.

"Of course not! Besides, that's not the point. It's fun!" Gar shrugged and began waving back to the crowd.

Vic shook his head, but began to scream to the crowd as well, "G'bye! I'll miss you! I'll never forget you!"

Gar threw his head back and let out a deep, throaty chuckle. He motioned to Vic to follow him, and they began the treck down to their living quarters.

The two friends made pleasant conversation as they jumped pairs of stairs and scuttered down cramped hallways. Finally, they made their way to room 301-D. Gar and Vic shared a look as they slid open the steel door. Two Swedish men already occupied the cubicle; Bjorn and Olaus Gundersen. These two men were Sven and Olaf's brothers. Olaus raised a thick eyebrow as Gar threw his sack down on the bottom bunk, and Vic hopped up on top.

Bjorn glanced bewilderdly at his brother as he muttered, "Where is Sven?"

Gar laughed.

* * *

Rachelle sat on a small pouf at her vanity in the Millionaire Suite Mal rented. She hated this life, being rich. All Rachelle ever wanted was to find her soulmate, settle down, get married and have children. Mal didn't want that. The only thing Mal desired was to get rich and keep up appearances. Rachelle sighed. She had better get used to this life, because it was all that she had. 

She lifted herself from the pouf and admired the paintings Mal had bought for her in Paris. They were exquisitely painted, and all lost works. Mal strutted over to her and wrinkled his nose.

"Those mud puddles sure were a waste of money," he muttered out loud. Rachelle secretly glared at him and turned to look at a cubist painting.

"You're wrong. They're fascinating..like in a dream. There's truth without logic. What's his name again?" she read off of the canvas, "Picasso."

She sighed contendly and cocked her hip to the side looking at them dreamily. She always had a soft side for art.

Mal scoffed, "He'll never amount to a thing. Art is worthless. It will sit around where nobody will look at it. Just a waste of precious money."

Rachelle humphed, "Wrong again, Mal." She scurried over to the wardrobe and began hanging up her dresses. One of her maids, Tara was already in the room.

She smiled as Rachelle walked in, "It smells so brand new! Like they built it just for us. I mean, when I climb into bed tonight, I'll be the first..."

Mal walked in smiling cruely, "And when I climb into bed tonight, _I'll_ be the first." He looked directly at Rachelle when he said this, and she immediately knew what he meant. At the ripe age of seventeen, Rachelle was still a virgin. And Mal didn't even love her.

She wanted to lose her virginity to a lover, not as an act of possesion now that they were engaged. Her eyebrows narrowed and she threw his hands off of her shoulders after they were placed there. She muttered a quick "Excuse me" before she escaped to the balcony. She sighed as her hands nestled on the edge of the railing. There was no way she was getting married to a wanker like Mal.

No way in hell.

* * *

Vic and Gar were leaning their entire torso's against the railing at the tip of the bow. They leaned over the side and stared out at the horizon, imagining what was out beyond those waters. 

Voicing his thoughts Vic said, "I can see the Statue of Liberty already," Gar smiled, "very small...of course."

Gar looked down at the water when he saw two sleek, gray dolphins swim near the waves the ship was making. He managed a small gaspy laugh as they jumped out of the water and gracefully slid through the water.

He gasped as they came close to hitting the side of the boat, only to disappear from view. A few seconds later they exploded out from under the surface again. If only life could be that simple.

Gar looked at Vic quickly and then turned facing the tip of the bow. Slowly he began climbing up the railing, grabbing onto a nearby rope for support. He leaned his legs onto the top of the railing and, letting go of the rope with one hand, he raised both of his hands into the air.

He closed his eyes, leaned his head back and let out a bark-like yell in excitement. Vic caught on and did the same thing. The two boys screamed to their hearts content until their throats were dry and raspy. Gar jumped down from the railing and leaned his head on his hand. It had been a long time since he felt such happiness.

Gar sighed.

* * *

Rachelle sat stiff as a board at the luncheon, but a few hours later. She was utterly bored; she kept playing with her silverwear and teasing her dark curls. She could barely hear what this man, Bruce Wayne was it?, was saying. She managed to get the last bit out of the conversation. 

"..and our master shipbuilder, Mr. Grayson here, designed her from the keel plates up." The indicated Richard Grayson looked flustered from the attention, and replied, "Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Wayne's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is, willed into solid reality."

A young foriegn woman, by the name of Kora Anders, made the next comment, "Please, why are ships always called the "she"? Is it because men think that half of the women around here are weighed in tonnage?"

The table shared a resounding laugh, when Kora blushed and fidgeted in her chair. Her foriegn nature made her english sound very gramatically correct, and her naiive behavior quite adorable. Mr. Grayson gave her a consoling smile, and she smiled back through her blush.

Rachelle rolled her eyes and lit up a cigarette, trying to escape from the banquet. Her mother, however, found a way to ruin that too, "You know I don't approve of that Rachelle."

Mal sneered and added, "Oh yes, she knows." He promptly ripped the still lit smoke from her mouth and stubbed it out in the ashtray.

Rachelle humphed and crossed her arms difficultly, "Excuse me," she hissed, and slammed the chair into the table.

* * *

Gar sat on a bench on the third class deck and sketched a young girl and her father. He was bent over a leather bound journal that his father had given him before he died. Gar tilted his head back, remembering. He was only fifteen years old when his parents had died in a boating accident. Gar had decided to wait by the shore and regretted it when he saw his parents boat capsize. His eyes had widened and his heart rate had quickened as he watched his parents take their last breath. 

It was so cold that day; he knew that they could have never survived even if he had gotten them back to shore somehow. But Gar was still in denial, blaming himself for the accident that caused his parent's deaths. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and turned back to his drawing.

A young Irish man next to him and Vic, Wallace West, was scowling. A crewmember had just walked by, walking a few first class dogs.

Wallace clucked his tongue, "Typical. First class dogs come down here and take a shit."

Gar smiled and nodded. He leaned back on his hands, "That's how we know where we rank in the grand scheme of things."

"Like we could forget," Vic sighed shaking his head.

Gar chuckled lightly and glanced up to the first class railing. A young woman with dark hair was leaning against the railing, a scowl on her face. She was wearing a yellow summer dress that reached her ankles and small sandle shoes that buckled. Her hair was elaborately knotted into a braid, and on top of it she wore a lacy hat. She was very beautiful, and Gar couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She ripped off her hat, looked at it with disgust, and threw it into the raging sea. Vic and Wallace glanced at each other and shared a grin. They knew that look, Gar liked this girl. Vic took his large hand and waved it in front of Gar's face. He didn't budge. The boys shared a secret smile again.

Suddenly, the woman turned her head and saw Gar staring. Her cheeks slightly reddened, but she stared straight back at him. Gar instantly felt a connection, as well as the woman. She gave him a small smile and continued to look into his eyes.

A tall, dark haired man was right behind the woman. He grasped her shoulder and she turned around, pointing her finger at his chest. She began arguing with him and stomped her foot down as she was yelling. She backed off quickly and stalked off the deck. He was quick to follow calling the name "Rachelle" over and over.

Gar sighed dreamily, "Rachelle..."

Wallace smiled widely and commented, "You'll have angels flyin' out of yer arse before you get next to the likes o' her."

Little did he know, Gar and Rachelle would meet a lot sooner than they thought.

* * *

**Finally, another chapter done! Sorry, this took a little while longer than I expected.**

**This is my first story with chapters, thats really exciting!**

**POLL:**

**a. gar dies at the end  
****b. gar lives at the end  
****c. both gar and rachelle live  
****d. both gar and rachelle die  
****e. rachelle dies  
****f. rachelle lives**

**ANSWER ALL THAT YOU AGREE WITH WHEN YOU REVIEW. THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. I'm Garfield Logan, call me Gar

**Wow, I am so excited; I got 23 reviews for the first two chapters! I am so glad I am getting a lot of positive support, and I will try to keep the updates as regular as possible.**

**I'm surprised a lot more of you reviewers either didn't catch the character slip-in's or didn't note them!**

**I'll list them here:**

**Jack: Gar Logan- Beast Boy (obviously)**

**Rose: Rachelle Roth- Raven (also obviously)**

**Cal: Mal Hockley- Malchior**

**Ruth: Angelina Roth- Angela **

**Mr. Andrews: Richard Grayson- Robin**

**Fabrizio: Vic Stone- Cyborg**

**Bruce Ismay: Bruce Wayne- Batman**

**Molly Brown: Kora Andrews- Starfire**

**Tommy Ryan: Wallace West- Kid Flash**

**Did anybody catch the other character I slipped in last chapter? Kudos for you if you did!**

**Also, thanks for the replies to the poll! Your opinions really matter to me, and looking at what all you guys chose, you want them to live. But, every good fic needs a plot twist, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR _TITANIC_.

* * *

**

Rachelle walked down the first class corridor, perfectly composed. Her back was pin straight, head forward and her steps even. Her breath shook as she opened the door to her suite. She felt her eyes prickle as she sat down to brush her hair. She thought to that morning; the gorgeous man that was staring at her from the third class deck, and Mal. She growled aloud slightly just thinking about him. With an angry grunt she ripped the pearl necklace off her throat, scattering remnants of the necklace everywhere.

She began tearing at her dress and hair, and then knocking everything off of her vanity. Her jewelry box went flying and her hairbrush cracked the vanity mirror. Then she began running.

Rachelle ran all the way down the B deck, clawing at her tear-stained cheeks, out of control.

* * *

Gar sucked in another puff of his cigarette as he relaxed on the bench, looking at the stars. He was thinking of the beautiful woman, Rachelle, he saw today and how his next sketch would be of her. After all, he was destined to never see her again. He sighed, and then tensed as he heard the clacking of heels on the floor.

He reached around the back of the bench to pull his upper body into a sitting position. It was Rachelle. Her breathing was shaky and her cheeks were red and blotchy from tears. She ran without seeing Gar and slid straight into the stern flagpole, staring out at the ocean. Gar narrowed his eyes in confusion and continued to watch her.

She lifted up one side of her dress as she began to climb the railing. She put one foot above the other, as if she was climbing a ladder, and slowly made her way to the opposite side of the railing. Before she knew it, her back was facing the water, a 60 foot drop ahead of her. Her breath hitched as she looked down at the spinning propellers. She felt dizzy when she thought about the height, she had always been afraid of heights. Her arms straightened out as she took a better look at the name _'TITANIC' _spelled out under her feet.

Rachelle was about to step off of the railing when she heard a faint, "Don't do it."

She stiffened, and whipped her head around. Rachelle recognized him as the man staring at her earlier that day.

"Don't come any closer," she whispered, grasping the railings tight, "Stay back."

Gar took notice of the tear tracks left on her face, and felt sorry for her. But, a people-person, he knew what to do in situations like this.

He smiled slightly at her, "Take my hand. I'll pull you back in." He beckoned with his hand.

Rachelle shook her head slightly and muttered, "No. Stay where you are. I'll let go. I mean it."

Gar shook his head as well, "No you won't."

Rachelle's countenance turned from scared to angry, "What do you mean 'I wont?' You don't know me!"

Gar shrugged, "You would've done it already. Come on, now. Take my hand."

Rachelle glanced at his hand in confusion. She wiped her tear-filled eyes with the back of her hand, and her balance faltered. That was all the convincing she needed, but she wouldn't let this man help her. She was a woman; she could help herself.

Rachelle gave him her practiced glare and said, "Go away. You're distracting me."

Gar slightly smiled again, "I can't, I'm involved now. If you let go I'll have to jump in after you."

Rachelle scrunched up her nose, "Don't be absurd. You'll be killed!"

He shrugged, for the millionth time that night, it seemed, "I'm a good swimmer." He leaned down to start untying his shoes,seemingly serious about the dangerous stunt.

Rachelle tried to convince him, "The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. But, to be perfectly honest, I'd be more concerned about the water being so cold," Gar warned.

Rachelle looked down hesitantly and winced, "How cold?"

Gar raised his eyebrows, "Ever been to Wisonsin?"

"No!" Rachelle snapped.

Gar chuckled almost silently, "Well, they have some of the most dangerous waters in the world, and I grew up there. Anyway, when I was 15 my parents and me went canoeing in a stream behind our house. The boat capsized. The water was so cold; we were swimming for ages. I held on to the boat and eventually got on shore and made it back home. My parents...didn't make it. I've been terrified of water since. Water that cold hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think. At least not about anything but the pain."

Rachelle winced and said sincerely, "I'm sorry." She bent her head down and looked down at the freezing water.

Gar continued, "That's why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you," he took off his other shoe, "But like I said, I don't have a choice. I'm kinda hoping that you'll come back over here and get me off the hook here."

He lightly grinned at her, and Rachelle noticed that he had very sharp canines. She shook her head.

"You're crazy!"

Gar laughed, "That's what everybody says," and then he added, "But with all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of the _Titanic_." Gar sidled up a little bit closer to Rachelle, attempting to get her to come with him.

He looked at her sweetly, "Come on..you don't want to do this. Take my hand; everything will be alright."

The look on his face was all Rachelle needed, "Alright."

Rachelle shakily picked up her right hand and wrapped it around her body until she met Gar's hand.

He smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Garfield Logan."

Her voice shook, "Nice to meet you Mr. Logan."

Gar smiled again, "Please, call me Gar."

Rachelle smiled uncertainly and began climbing over the rail. She was terribly frightened of the height difference, and the freezing water Gar wasted no time in explaining to her. She bit her lip and fastened her heels onto the steel plating.

She took a deep breath and put one foot onto the railing. Both of her hands were in use, so she could not help tripping on her ripped gown. Rachelle let out an ear-splitting scream as she toppled down, only being held up by Gar's strong hand. The pull dragged him all the way over to the railing, and his body was leaning against it heavily. Gar reached down with his other hand to help pull Rachelle back up on deck.

"It's okay! I've got you! I won't let go," yelled Gar.

Rachelle shuddered, barely grabbing the edge of the rail.

"HELP! HELP!" she screamed.

Rachelle tried to kick her way up to the deck, but the slippery hull did not offer any support. Gar braced himself and grimaced as he pulled Rachelle's entire weight up to the deck. With the combined weight, both Gar and Rachelle tumbled to the deck, Gar on top of Rachelle. Her ripped dress was torn up to her knee, exposing her pantyhose. Gar was panting and laying on top of her while Rachelle was sobbing quietly.

One of the crewmembers heard Rachelle's frantic screams and ran to the scene. He gasped, looking at the "rape" scene in front of him. He blew on his whistle and called other men to the deck. Gar was going to be arrested.

"Hey you! Stand back! Don't move an inch!" one of the crewmembers yelled to Gar.

Gar stood up calmly, ready to face his verdict.

* * *

An officer cuffed Gar as he was pushed forward by the master at arms. Mal stood in front of him, in a blind rage.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee? Look at me, filth! What on Earth did you think you were doing!" hissed Mal.

Rachelle sniffled, "Mal stop, it was an accident."

Mal looked confused, "An accident?"

"Yes. It was..stupid, really. I was leaning over a-and I slipped!" Rachelle stammered. She looked over at Gar and made eye contact with him, silently urging him to agree.

Rachelle continued, "I was leaning over to see the ah..propellers! And I slipped and I would have gone overboard...and Mr. Logan here would have gone overboard. He almost went over himself."

Mal didn't look convinced, "You wanted to see the propellers?"

One of the officers shook his head and scoffed, "Women and machinery do not mix."

"Was that the way of it?" asked the master at arms of Gar.

Gar sighed, "Yup. That was pretty much it." He made eye contact with Rachelle, forming a sort of trust that only they knew about.

The officer beamed, "Well! The boy's a hero then! Good for you son, well done. Back to our brandy now then, eh?"

Mal frowned, but agreed, "Let's get you in, you must be freezing." He whispered this to Rachelle and rubbed her arms. He started to guide her back inside, without paying a second thought to Gar.

The officer scoffed, "Perhaps..something for the boy?"

Mal rolled his eyes, "Oh right. Mr. Slade, a twenty should do it." He turned beginning to go inside again.

"Is that the going rate for the woman you love?" muttered Rachelle with a glare.

Mal sneered, "Rachelle is displeased. Hmm...what to do?"

Mal about-faced and stared Gar down, raising his eyebrows at his wrinkled steering clothes and ill-mannered attitude.

He snapped his fingers, "I know! Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow?" Mal knew it would be the most entertaining way to embarass Gar, in front of all the important people.

Gar was unfased. Looking at Rachelle he said, "Sure, count me in."

"Well, it's settled then," muttered Mal, taking Rachelle by the shoulders and beginning to lead her to the first class deck.

The last thing Gar heard was an almost silent, "Well, this should be amusing."

* * *

**A/N: Ah another chapter! I am so excited to hear what everyone thinks! I thought that this was an appropriate way to end this chapter, hopefully it makes sense and is not too much like the movie. I tried to twist it a little bit to fit the characters, obviously.**

**Well the review button is right down there, don't hesitate to leave some messages for me! I always reply to them, some way, some how!**


End file.
